How It Happened
by Think again my dear
Summary: I was so stupid. I didn't realize how much I changed things. I ignored all the warnings, from myself and others. I didn't realize how dangerous it would be, and now I've paid the price. I've nothing left to lose, so I'll reveal everything. No more half truths and vague answers. I'll tell you how it all happened. - Self Insert. Being Rewritten


**AN: A quick note; this chapter is written a bit differently than the other ones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dear Readers

I died.

You might be saying something along the lines of 'wait, what?' and I completely understand. If I died, how could I be alive? Well, the answer is simple. I was reincarnated.

Now, I've never been a very religious person, but I knew enough to know that you're not supposed to remember anything. So, I don't quite understand what happened either. If I was conscious of my reincarnation then, shouldn't I have achieved nirvana or something? I'm not even sure if it was reincarnation. It was more like trans-universal time travel rebirth.

Now, you're probably saying 'wait, what?' again. Well, let me explain. In my old life, I had watched an anime called Naruto, and read fanfiction for it. There were a lot of fanfics called self inserts. In those stories someone from our world would appear in the Narutoverse, and they would have a grand adventure. I had thought those stories were really cool, but I never believed it would happen to me.

So, let's start at the beginning.

I died and the next thing I knew, I was screaming. There were lights in my face and I couldn't see anything. My ears were assaulted by a jumble of noises and I felt a sticky substance all over my body. It was quickly cleaned up, but I had continued to scream because everything _hurt_. I had been in so much pain and I didn't know why. The noises from the other occupants of the room grew louder, and I felt something cold on me before consciousness left me.

Later on, when I came to and calmed down, I realized I had been born and the doctors had knocked me out. It was the only logical conclusion despite the situation being rather surreal. After all, there was no doubt that I had died.

After a while spent in shock, I grew uncomfortable and tried to move my arms. I managed a twitch and my hand brushed up against something soft and fluffy. I heard a distinctly feminine voice saying something, and quickly came to the conclusion that she was speaking in Japanese. After many years of watching anime, I'd become very good at recognizing the language.

When I tried to open my eyes and look at her, I found that I couldn't see. Well, that isn't entirely true. I had been able see blurs and smudges. They weren't very helpful though. I had to wear glasses in my old life, but these eyes were much worse in the beginning.

Anyway, after many more minutes spent in silence, the meaning of my predicament fully hit me. It fully hit me that I was now a baby and that I had died. _I had died._

There was no ignoring it, and as much as I hate to admit it, a deep sadness had engulfed me. I'd tried to keep it in, but I couldn't help the tears. I had died and I would never see my friends or my family again. _I would never see them again_. I couldn't help but think it wasn't right, it wasn't fair. I was too young to die. I didn't want to leave anyone behind. I'd known being left behind by someone hurts, but being the one that leaves someone behind was just as painful. I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't want to _be_ hurt.

It had been a crushing realization to come to. My first day in this new life, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"I'm not sure we should be doing this. Is it really okay to read it?"

"We have permission. Now give it to me. I'll read."

"Come on, we're waiting."

"I can't get it open. There's a seal on it."

"We got permission to see what's inside, so there must be a way to open it. Everyone, look in here for a seal to counteract this one. It should be around here, but if it isn't I'll make one myself."

"I found it."

"Good. Bring it over here."

"Awesome. It opened. Come on, read it out loud."

"That's what I was going to do."

_Dear readers, forgive me for putting this burden on you. You readers, whoever you may be, might hate me for this. You might feel disappointed, mad, guilty, a whole myriad of emotions, but I doubt any of them will be good. So, if you wish, you may put this book down and never look back. I won't hold it against you, and if you're reading this, I probably can't do anything. _

_However, if you do choose to keep reading, I ask that you don't stop. Surely you'll hate me if you do stop, not that I would know. But, you need to know the whole truth. I'm not completely bad. I did change..._

_I also ask that whatever you read in here will never be repeated. Not to me (if I'm even there) and not to anyone else. The truth hurts and I'm sure it won't hurt just me. I don't want anyone to be hurt. But, you all are strong, aren't you? After all, who else would read this?_

_I was so stupid at the time. I was so very stupid; stupid and selfish. In my efforts to not get hurt, I ended up doing things I've come to regret. I've paid for my wrongs, and I keep paying. Even if I tell everyone the truth, it won't make anything better. Perhaps, that is my punishment._

_I was so stupid, but I hope you won't hold it against me. Maybe you'll even forgive me someday. Perhaps you'll forget me as well. Only fitting as I've long forgotten myself, even though that's what I feared most. I've become a mess of what I was and what I am. I hardly recognize myself anymore._

_You're probably very confused as to what I've written in here. To be honest, I've written more than my secrets in here. I've written my thoughts and feelings. I've written about everything that happened from my perspective. I won't lie in here. I won't give vague answers. I'll reveal everything about how it all came to be. I owe you all that much._

_So, I'll start at the beginning..._


End file.
